The life after
by inactiveGE
Summary: Explores little moments of a YukixShuichi developing relationship after the last episode. AU, Future life, Shuichi goes on tour in America instead. Rated for certain references. fluff warnings
1. Mornings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, or the characters of Gravitation, I have only seen the shows, not the manga. But I own neither.

A/N: First gravi fic, hope you like. Obviously slash. Mostly involves Shuichi/ yuki romance, after Yuki comes back from america, and the band goes on tour. a bit a.u., futureverse stuff, instead of touring japan, they're touring america. Hopefully not too ooc, I tried to get as close to what the characters might be like as I could get.

* * *

Mornings

He felt his soft breath on his neck, resulting from their intimate position on the bed. A limp leg was draped over his own, and an arm rested possessively across his chest. Light streamed in from the window above the bed, lighting up the unfamiliar room…, it was seven now, and in an hour they would have to be leaving this room for their worlds of work. But for now, Shuichi couldn't contain his glee.

The announcement of the start of Bad Luck's tour had also brought Yuki back to Shuichi from America. While by no means completely altered, Shuichi recognized a permanent change in Yuki that he liked… one of a more stable, consistent nature.

They had only a week before Shuichi had to go on tour, and Yuki had stated he'd be coming along. Shuichi had melted for days over this. Yuki, as usual, had told him to stop being so foolish…

But he began to call Shuichi by his real name more often…

He stayed with Shuichi much more often...

His mean remarks had been replaced with teasing sarcastic ones...

And he took him out more… whether they were dates, Yuki would let him question.

While he still spent time on his laptop while they were traveling, (He corresponded with his publisher about the novels he wrote on the tour) or in the recording room, he was there for every 3 out of 5 rehearsals, and for every concert. They hardly ever went to after parties… usually opting just to spend a solitary night alone doing… varied things.

Shuichi didn't even really need Hiro to play peacemaker between him and Yuki anymore.

He knew the change had something to do with what happened in America… everything that had ever happened in America…

At least Shuichi had given him one good memory of that place… and a thousand more to come as they toured the place for the first time.

He looked at the sleeping face next to him… and was surprised to find two sharp golden eyes studying him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Shuichi murmured, at a loss for any other words.

He was greeted with silence. Shuichi didn't know what to do, so he made movements to get out of bed. But suddenly the arm and leg took control and Shuichi was trapped… though not at all against his will… under Yuki.

He was about to say something off the top of his head, uncomfortable with the silence, when Yuki brought his lips crashing down on his. After as sweet taste, he pulled back and opened his eyes. "I love you, Bakka." He muttered seriously.

How did he have the power to make Shuichi feel like a god with a few simple words?

* * *

a few more to come 


	2. Coffee 600

Disclaimer: Once again, nothing is mine.

A/N: Peerview. Thanks for the reviews... 3... I learned some things too. Oh well.

* * *

Coffee

600 word drabble

Tired would have been the understatement. They were both exhausted to the point of sleepwalking.

Five straight days of early morning 5 o clock rehearsal days, interviews, haranguing publishers, deadlines, and late nights full of concerts, conference dinners, with simple Yuki-Shuichi time at a low minimum… it had left the covert celebrity pair very tired, and very stressed. To top it all off, Yuki had been cutting back on both smoking and Drinking, because he knew it worried his lover…

So to say Yuki and Shuichi were a little pissed as they stepped out of a coffee shop with four grande cups of black coffee… to be greeted with a thousand flashing lights would also be putting it lightly.

Luckily, K was there in a flash; With Sakano almost running over a few of the Paparazzi who jumped out of the way just in time. K was standing on top of the black van, shouting at the paparazzi in American, while pointing huge machine guns at them, and Sakano was shouting at the young men in Japanese to get into the van.

Yuki rolled his eyes at such typical behavior, but Shuichi ran for it, grabbing his hand to make him catch up to the same speed, trampling over a few cameras, and then they were inside the back of the van, sliding the door shut.

Sakano explained. "K and I just found out that the tabloids just found out about your… eh… relationship."

"..." They blinked.

Sakano laughed nervously. "...K says he'll work it out… though I'm not quite sure what that means…"

They found out the next morning…

One tabloid out of the hundreds that had been there had published a picture of Yuki in a normal black button up shirt and black pants, his left hand in Shuichi's back jean pocket, both seemingly very intimate and comfortable with each other, as they walked out of the coffee shop with a tray of four cups. Yuki had sported sunglasses, and Shuichi a baseball cap, but that didn't keep the populace from knowing who was behind the half-hearted disguises.

And then they had seen the TV… in the studio, while in the middle of rehearsing, Yuki had fallen asleep without realizing, and Shuichi was forcing his eyes to open as music streamed out of his mouth. K had been strangely absent from their daily rehearsal, and then Sakano had burst in telling them to turn on the tv.

Yuki had been stirred, and they watched the news….

K had been seen going into an apartment building… gunshots had been heard on the 5th floor, windows broken, police surrounded the building but none had gone in as of yet. And that was when a huge black helicopter appeared out of nowhere with a ladder, and a tall blonde man was seen climbing out the window of the apartment building, carrying the man assumed to be the resident of the room. He was alive, but pale and white, and none of the members of the recording room had the luxury to guess why.

K climbed up the rope ladder, and threw down the man to the police, who caught him in a frenzy, while K waved goodbye with a smiling face.

As the helicopter flew away, and off the screen, Shuichi, still in disbelief, asked "Where do you think he's going?"

Almost the entire room backed away from Shuichi. Then someone broke through the roof… and landed on their feet, right on top of the pink-haired singer's chest, who was now twitching.

"Problem taken care of." K said assuredly, walking out.

* * *

To be clearer, the man in the apartment building was the owner of the tabloid. This is something of a tribute to K... I 3 his character such a stereotype. 


End file.
